Obsessive Stalker
by Mrs.Quirky-Bookworm
Summary: Sometimes even Gray likes having a stalker... Humor GrUvia and NaLu... Dedicated to my best friend on FF, Cana Alberona!


**This lovely one-shot is dedicated to my best friend on FF, Cana Alberona! You should check out her stories! ;) All rights go to Hiro Mashima! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Natsu and Gray started arguing. And you wouldn't believe what it was about. Usually their useless brawls were about strength and achievements in magic and all that hero complex things, but they were talking about something so opinionated that it wasn't even worth fighting about; _girls_.

"No way, Lucy's way better than Juvia!" Natsu proclaimed boasting about his crush loudly. Everyone near them nearly choked on their drinks and Natsu's straight out confession.

Gray scoffed. "Seriously, I mean come on, under all those thick clothes, Juvia's a gem!" Gray perversely pointed out, while Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever even looked at Lucy, she's got the full package." Natsu bragged, recreating Lucy's figure with his hands.

"It's not like Lucy's interested in you, I have Juvia right in the palm of your hand." Gray said, prideful in his take in the argument.

Most of the time Natsu and Gray fought about the most dumb things, so a lot of the guild's attention wasn't on them and only a couple of people who had the time were listening attentively. They didn't even bother notifying any of the other members.

"But, _I _sneak into her apartment at night and sleep with her." Natsu gloated, not aware of what he had just said.

Gray blushed. "Wait, what?!"

"Hey, even Happy's there…" Natsu shrugged. Almost everyone who even bothered to listen fell out of their chairs. Gray's blush deepened.

"W-whoa there Flamebrain, you're not even dating her." Gray suggested, still not believing what Natsu blatantly uttered.

Natsu casually shrugged a shoulder. "So?"

"SO!? Do you realize what you mean?" Gray exclaimed gripping Natsu by the collar into the air.

"No, what does it mean?" Natsu asked struggling to get out of Gray's iron grip. Everyone in the vicinity sighed in relief.

Gray just let go of Natsu's shirt, leaving him tumbling towards the ground. "Hey, what was that for Icepants?" Natsu demanded, brushing the dirt from the guild floor from his clothes.

"Nothing…" Gray muttered holding his head with his hand.

"But I love Juvia more!" Gray challenged, positive that Natsu couldn't retort back.

"No, I love _Lucy_ more!" Natsu countered.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted.

"Lucy!" Natsu roared.

"YOUR MOTHER WEARS CHEAP PERFUME!" The two of them said in unison, pointing fingers at each other.

Natsu and Gray pondered for a while, trying to figure out a good comeback, they stayed in the same position, as if trying to keep their murderous intents for each other of hold.

Almost everyone in the guild was listening to their disagreement with open ears, especially three girls; Juvia, Lucy, and Mirajane.

Juvia and Lucy resembled Erza's hair, and Juvia was on the verge of fainting. They knew that Natsu and Gray were oblivious idiots, but to think they'd argue about who's better was unthinkable until now.

Juvia's mind was a wild frenzy and they partially thought this was a hallucination from her overactive imagination. But in Juvia's dream reality Gray would've confessed to her in a sweet and caressing way, not in a blunt way.

Soon enough the blue-haired girl did end up fainting, causing a thud to echo throughout the silent guild. The two boys still held their stand pointing at each other.

Mirajane was too busy imagining babies and Lucy was trying her best to turn into a raisin.

Gray had gotten an idea when Juvia fainted. He picked up Juvia bridal style and took her up to the infirmary. Just when he was about to reach the infirmary he finally replied to Natsu, "At least I have an obsessive stalker that's mine." Gray possessively claimed.

Natsu was left speechless along with the rest of the guild as the infirmary door closed shut.

* * *

**Hope everyone who read this liked it! Sort of a pointless argument, but still cute! RnR! :) Especially hope Cana Alberona liked this! **


End file.
